


隔壁JP和特工又双叒叕直播家暴了，有人一起围观吗

by Bersarker



Series: 露米娅论坛 [1]
Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP：特工XJP（无差）*全员游戏主播paro，各自有专业领域，共同点是都玩bs*在这里我们就假装bs是大型fps吃鸡游戏*系列楼二号，一号楼在后面
Series: 露米娅论坛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832854
Kudos: 2





	隔壁JP和特工又双叒叕直播家暴了，有人一起围观吗

碧绿论坛>游戏区>BS专区  
【报！！！】隔壁JP和特工又双叒叕直播家暴了，有人一起围观吗

#0  
好了不用回答我了我自己去吧  
#1  
不去  
#2  
不去  
#3  
不去  
#4  
不去  
#5  
开局白武互挠，前期人手一件光学迷彩谁也看不见谁，中后期轮流抢电池抢铁丝躲猫猫，十人局恍若八人局，开八倍镜都找不到人  
有史以来看过最无聊的家暴，没有之一  
#6  
我选择去隔壁看电锯打纵火  
#7  
我还是去看井哥和die哥新春狗粮大回馈吧  
#8   
看标题进来嚎一句AJ好磕！好了江湖再见  
#9  
八哥别再见啊！AJ那么好磕，我们一起去现场磕一磕呗  
#10   
不了不了，还是您自己去吧  
#11  
话说……为什么是AJ？  
#12   
邪路表示AJ和JA都好磕，看你喜欢哪款  
#13  
不不不，我的意思是我知道J是JP，可是为什么特工是A？特工id全名不是“特工梦游仙境”吗？  
#14  
您的意思是……特J？  
#15  
没有AJ潮，拒绝  
#16  
AJ确实挺潮的，就是贵  
#17  
也有不贵的啊，虽然我不太喜欢就是了  
#18  
……咱能别讲鞋了吗老师们，这里还有一个小可爱等着补习  
#19  
好吧。特工梦游仙境→梦游仙境→爱丽丝梦游仙境→爱丽丝→Alice→A→AJ  
小十一你懂了吗？  
#20   
懂——啦——谢——谢——老——师——  
#21  
LSS让我又回忆起了刚来BS的日子，那时候，特工还不是苟特工，他有个美丽的名字，叫爱丽丝  
#22  
那时候JP还不是JP，他有个帅气的称呼，叫文哥  
#23  
那时候的天还是那么蓝，钓鱼姐姐的头发还是那么绿（现在也很绿  
#24  
那时候的初始包里还有明治小甜心趁你不注意悄悄放进去的牛肠  
#25  
那时候的光学迷彩还是50防5秒冷却  
#26  
……  
#27  
……  
#28  
……  
#29  
谁来把25L拖出去  
#30  
说起来JP对特工的称呼是怎么从“爱丽丝”变成“苟特工”的啊？（强行转移话题  
#31  
爱、爱丽丝？那个JP？叫那个特工？爱丽丝？？？？？？？（惊恐脸  
#32  
ls是小十一？  
#33  
显然是了。  
作为班主任强烈建议你去认真补习一遍JP早期的直播录像，然后你就可以加入学姐们的话题了  
#34 我是你们的小十一啊  
我以为爱丽丝是学姐们自己的爱（？）称！  
#35  
想多了，爱丽丝这个名字都不是我们起的  
#36 我是你们的小十一啊  
？？？？？？？？！！！！！！！！  
我我我我我这就去补课！  
#37  
说起来那段时间一直爱丽丝爱丽丝地叫，我真的差点以为是个妹子www  
#38  
……  
#39  
难道不是妹子吗？！  
#40  
……不是啊  
#41  
？？？？？？  
#42  
当然不是啊，这位同学你想啥呢  
#43  
（沉默）我以为你们都知道特工是男的？  
#44  
我不知道啊！  
#45  
特工的主页啥资料都没有，和JP对局也从来没有连过麦，你们是怎么心电感应出它的性别的？  
#46  
……这个“它”字用得实在是妙啊  
#47  
妙啊  
#48  
红红火火恍恍惚惚  
#49  
恶魔妈妈买面膜……所以为什么我们会一致达成“特工是男的”这个共识？  
#50  
迷。  
#51  
迷……  
#52  
不是说当初分手是因为JP和爱丽丝面基时发现网恋对象是个男的，所以才怒而转黑吗？  
#53  
……虽然但是……  
#54  
有理有据令人信服  
#55  
我竟然信了？！  
#56  
从此爱丽丝不再，此间只剩苟特工  
#57  
JP，惨  
#58  
JP，惨  
#59  
JP，惨  
#60  
你们别排队了，JP快哭了  
#61  
不过话也说回来，以前的爱丽丝那么乖巧可爱，JP把他当成女孩子也是情有可原的吧？  
#62  
你们怎么这么快就接受了这个设定？！  
#63  
？？？？？？乖巧可爱？我仿佛看不懂中文了  
#64  
不信自己去看JP自己剪的回忆录——致我们终将爆炸的露米娅  
#65  
……他还没删吗？  
#66  
没删，还专门整了个合集放起来，整个文件夹下面就这一个视频。文件夹名字就叫“苟特工我看错你了！”  
#67  
写作“苟特工我看错你了”，读作“爱丽丝你快回来”  
#68  
……我信他们是真爱了  
#69  
投AJ一票  
#70  
真爱  
#71  
我记得那时候papa和鱼雷都在直播里祝他俩百年好合了  
#72  
？？！！！！！！这么懂的吗！  
#73  
然后被JP追着炸了三天三夜，那段时期papa和鱼雷的直播最后全成了JP炸岛局  
#74  
那时候JP还是翻手做电脑覆手就炸岛的男人啊（感慨  
#75  
那时候的爱丽丝每天就负责跟在JP屁股后面，帮他捡铁丝拿电脑，说“只是想看JP老师炸岛”  
虽然每次到最后JP都会因为各种原因暴毙，导致最后炸岛的几乎都是爱丽丝自己……  
#76  
。等等……我是不是发现了什么  
#77  
……  
#78  
……  
#79  
……爱丽丝果然还是那个爱丽丝，我没有看错他  
#80  
特工本工了  
#81  
五行缺德  
#82  
“我们当特工的不需要良心”  
#83  
JP又哭了  
#84  
“苟特工！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

从头到尾围观了整个过程的JP表示，他才没哭！没哭！


End file.
